chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SD550
firmware requests Does anybody have plans to port the firmware to this version? I would love to help (I have a SD550) but have no prior experience so I am not sure if there is anything I can do.Darthmullet 04:07, 10 April 2008 (UTC) : I'm also having an IXUS 750 and I'd also be interested in additional features. And I would like to point out that I found this wiki quite difficult to understand. Why do I have to look on the "downloads" page to find out whether my camera is supported? And I found the short intro sentence naming the supported cameras easy to overlook. I would have expected a table like the one on http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canon_Ixus where the columns are: US name, European name, Japan name, support for GrAnd's, support for Allbest, support for Owen's, support for Ewavr's, ... Or something like that. ... Oh, I just found such a thing on For Developers. Why doesn't the FAQ tell me to look there whether my camera is supported. .. Okay, maybe I'll just add that. -- jH 87.78.127.129 11:04, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I also have the SD550 so any info would be greatly appreciated. 23:33, 8 May 2008 (UTC)Jason Hatfield I too am interested in an SD550 version of CHDK. Is anyone actually working on the port? It seems like there are a number of dumps but no active project. -- User:71.16.211.2 (maybe Meatlocker) 13:53, 12 May 2008 I believe that the SD550 is very similar if not identical to the SD500 except in the screen size and minor interface. The SD500 already ported, but it seems that only DUMP is being created for the SD550. -- User:98.194.253.116 20:17, 13 May 2008 Maybe it's possible to use one of the same builds you'd use on an SD500 then, could that be the case? Tobym 10:59, 20 May 2008 (UTC) I just tried the two SD500 builds (allbest). No luck. Anybody out there willing to come to our rescue? -- User:24.80.167.102 22:38, 27 May 2008 :I just wanted to add, what I got as firmware version. :: Canon DIGITAL IXUS 750 :: P-ID:3116 PAL :: :: Firmware Ver GM1.00G :: E18 :: Aug 3 2005 13:58:33 :That's what I get when asking for my firmware version. I googled that E18 seems to indicated that there is a problem with the lens opening mechanism. I am not aware of any problem with that. A year ago I tried to open the camera it was stopped by outer constraints. .. but the camera recognized them, closed again and I never had a problem afterwards or before. -- jH 23:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Since there is no build for GM1.00H, is it possible to downgrade firmware from 00H to 00G or 00F? More requests, was: When When is someone going to reply? -- User:66.215.219.86 07:07, 19 June 2008 Also looking for a port of this! I'd do it but I have no experience with this. Can someone who has the knowledge hook us up? Maybe even a guide for how to do it would help enough... -- User:130.238.171.168 11:02, 14 July 2008 Discussion on firmware development, was: Here Look here for current thread discussing success so far. Zippo CHDK 07:03, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :As far as I understood the thread: :* On 13th of July Zippo released a version of CHDK SD550s with firmware 1.00G (which seems to be the PAL version). :* Someone then made a version that worked with 1.00F firmwares (or someone found that zippos version worked for both. :* Then it was found that there was a problem with zooming while filming and someone warned not to use it, because it might harm the hardware (though this seems to be a general warning not based on any known problems). :* Then someone found that scripts didn't work as they were supposed to, and someone suggested that this might be a problem not just with the port but with all Allbest firemware versions. And someone suggested, that replacing all "shoot"s with "shoot full" might solve the problem. : I don't really know what the AllBest firmware is, in contrast to the other firmwares and I don't know why the SD550 isn't listed on the cameras that are supported. Maybe the testing isn't far enough. -- jH 00:36, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Scripting Anyone know what specific parameters need to be changed to make scripts work on this firmware/model? I am trying to make, in particular, an Intervalometer or time lapse script and have tried several that are out there to no avail. Darthmullet 23:34, 29 September 2008 (UTC) REQ: SD550 GM1.00H CHDK Support I have an SD550 GM1.00H (not supported by CHDK). Is there a way to downgrade the firmware to 00G or 00F so CHDK will work? *No; changing the firmware is only possible with a Canon firmware update, but there's none for the SD550 available. Fe50 05:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC)